Fiction and Fact
by kokitsune
Summary: He was the Pharaoh, ruler of Egypt. She was a High Priestess and Princess of another land. He was a CEO who wanted to know nothing about his past. She was an archaeologist, a writer who discovered his past. Two different stories: one fact, one fiction. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

_This story is a work of fiction, based on the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. Names, characters, places and incidents are based or taken from the anime created by Kazuki Takahashi and whose license is also held by various companies such as 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, etc. Fictional names, characters, places and incidents are products of the author's imagination and free time (excluding references to actual historical figures and events). The story also takes advantage of lack of historical evidence or documents in certain instances to create characters and events. Needless to say, these instances are fiction and should not be construed as real. The author has researched to make parts of the story historically accurate as much as possible and any inaccuracies are hers alone._

_Except in certain instances, for simplicity, the author has referred to places, titles and instances by what they are known today (e.g. Kemet- Egypt, Per A'a- Pharaoh, Hem Ntjr- High Priest, Heru-Horus, etc.)_

Prologue

**1,058 BC; Egypt**

"High Priestess…"

Mana looked up as she finished the incantation. "It is done. The Pharaoh has gone to rest." She stood up and walked towards the Pharaoh's eldest, Setar, and kneeled. "My Pharaoh, I am now at your service. As your father would have wanted."

Setar looked at his younger sister of two years, Nabutriye. She nodded and gave a small smile as she stood regal. "Thank you High Priestess." He started. "For all your service to my father, Pharaoh Set. I am grateful for your guidance."

Mana rose and gestured. "Would you like a last look before we cast the concealments?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." Setar gestured to his siblings and said their farewells.

Neptysmyri, the youngest at ten years, wiped a tear as she snuggled closer to one of her older brothers, Naburus. "Goodbye Daddy."

**Present Day; Egypt**

"Professor! Professor Wood!"

A middle-aged man looked up from the artifacts he was examining and that the two pupils he had brought with him on an excavation were on their knees, using their tools to dig something out. He shook his head and went to them. "Yes Ms. West? What has gotten you and Mr. Mouto so excited?"

"Look at this professor." Yugi Mouto scooted over so that the professor could see what they had discovered. What had looked like an ordinary rock was apparently not for one small portion had chipped off and revealed some hieroglyphs.

"My word. How did you two find this?" The professor asked as looked closer, fingers grasping the edges.

"Well, it was all Adria." Yugi started, pointing at his classmate. "She found it."

Adrianne West, Adria for short, smiled. "Well, I wouldn't have if Yugi here didn't throw this pebble at me. I tried to dodge and was falling so in desperation I ended up hitting this." She pointed at the small hole. "I grabbed on and when I got up, I saw a picture that looked to be a portion of a hieroglyph."

"Hmmm…" The professor stood up. "Well, we won't be able to excavate until we get the permits but once we do, do remind me to give the two of you perfect recommendations."

"Well, that's one thing we will never forget." Yugi joked.

"Well, "the professor checked his watch. "I'll go see if I can get an excavation permit expedited. Ms. West, try and see if you can dig anything up on who may be buried here. Mr. Mouto, help her with anything needed, but until then, take over the dig." He instructed, gesturing to the dig they had been concentrating on before the discovery.

"Sure thing Professor."

The two of them watched as the professor walked back to the dig, giving instructions to the foreman before getting into his car SUV and driving off.

"Well partner, let's do it."

At that, the two of them separated to their respective posts, with Yugi taking over with the artifacts, helping the workers take them to the on-site laboratory to be carbon-tested. Adria, on the other hand, continued with cracking the stone away, bit by bit, until she had a good portion of the door out in the open. She backed away a bit and looked at what she had discovered, tilting her head.

She turned to the worker that had been helping her. "Can you get Yugi?" When he nodded and got up to do so, she sat cross-legged, looking at what she had found.

"What is it Adria?" Yugi asked as he came over.

"Look at it." Adria stretched her hand and stroke her finger lightly over the picture. "I feel like I've seen him before."

Yugi crouched down and his eyes widened when he saw what she was stroking: a picture that seemed to be a replica from the Tablet of Lost Memories. He gulped. _Please don't tell me this is the tomb of Kaiba's past self!_


	2. Chapter One

_This story is a work of fiction, based on the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. Names, characters, places and incidents are based or taken from the anime created by Kazuki Takahashi and whose license is also held by various companies such as 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, etc. Fictional names, characters, places and incidents are products of the author's imagination and free time (excluding references to actual historical figures and events). The story also takes advantage of lack of historical evidence or documents in certain instances to create characters and events. Needless to say, these instances are fiction and should not be construed as real. The author has researched to make parts of the story historically accurate as much as possible and any inaccuracies are hers alone._

_Except in certain instances, for simplicity, the author has referred to places, titles and instances by what they are known today (e.g. Kemet- Egypt, Per A'a- Pharaoh, Hem Ntjr- High Priest, Heru-Horus, etc.)_

Chapter One

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a Ms. West at the lobby, asking for a meeting."

Seto Kaiba checked his schedule and noted that Isabella West of West Publishing indeed had a meeting with him. A meeting that was not supposed to happen in another hour.

_Well, if she wants to get it over with, why not? _ "Send her up."

"Yes sir."

He took a last glance at the report he was going over prior to the announcement and closed the file, putting it aside and reaching for the file his assistant had put together about West Publishing. It had stated that the publishing house was one of the biggest and was started twenty years ago by Isabella West, wife of the current UN Secretary-General who was then the Ambassador of the America to Japan. While Isabella West had maintained the position of CEO, she had relinquished her position as President to her son, Jonathan Christopher West III.

_Probably following up on that autobiography they want me to write. _He mused as he closed the file. _Or maybe they wanted authorization to write one. _He thought, remembering the unauthorized one that had come from their rival company.

He leaned back as the door opened and a woman in a light blue wrap dress stepped off. "Good afternoon. I'm Adrianne West." She said as she walked forward, reaching to shake his hand.

He stood to shake her hand and sat back down, gesturing to her to sit down as well. "When my assistant said a Ms. West was asking for a meeting, I thought it was an Isabella West coming in for our meeting earlier than scheduled."

"My mother? I didn't know she was supposed to meet you today." Adria sighed. "I guess that means we have to be quick. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her I was here. She doesn't know I'm in Japan for the weekend."

Kaiba nodded, knowing he was in no position to question family dynamics. "Well then, since we're in a hurry, let's dispose of the small talk portion. What may I help you with Ms. West?"

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning. If my mom is coming for a meeting, then you probably know about the publishing house." She paused and Kaiba nodded.

"Yes. I don't really pay much attention to the publishing business since it isn't in the same industry as KaibaCorp." He gestured to a mini-bar at the side of his office. "Would you like a drink then?"

"Some water I guess." She waited as he got up. While waiting, she took in the view of Domino City from his office. She nodded in thanks when she was handed a glass of water and took a sip.

"Well then, do start if we're on a schedule."

"Right. Just stop me if I suddenly start babbling. Speaking has never really been my strong suit." She put the glass aside. "See, I'm a recent History graduate from Colombia and my professor, who is also the dean of the department, brought his top two students to an excavation dig he was supervising and I was one of them, along with my classmate who you apparently know. His name is Yugi Mouto." She paused as he nodded. "Anyway, the two of us stumbled into this other tomb which we both are now excavating…" She reached for her bag and pulled a folder out. "Yugi…told me a story. About a certain…." She paused, searching for the words. "Pharaoh Atem and his successor and cousin…."

Kaiba sat back and looked at her, eyebrow raised. "And what is the point of all this, may I ask?"

"Well, we thought it was just courtesy to tell you that we found your past life's tomb and it'll be the biggest archaeological find in a long time because it's like the tomb of Tutankhamen. It's perfectly preserved. Sure, you apparently decided not to be buried with your material wealth, but you had all your documents buried with you. Like letters and various announcements, maps, plans during your time as a Priest and Pharaoh. So it'll receive a lot of press and your likeness is kind of all over the place." She handed him the folder.

Kaiba took it and opened it. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the picture of himself being a pharaoh.

"And that's just in the entrance, the doorway we stumbled upon." Adria quipped as Kaiba turned to the next page, which was another picture, this time of him and a monster that looked like the Blue Eyed White Dragon. "You built a monument inside the tomb and under that monument is your sarcophagus. Well, it's not just yours." Kaiba looked up, asking her to continue. "There's another sarcophagus, but that's a whole other story."

Kaiba nodded and went back to the folder, turning to the next pages. He stopped when he saw one was not a picture but rather looked like it was some type of story. "What is this?"

"A story based on some of the inscriptions. Basically, it tells the story of your reign. It's a little side project of mine."Adria chuckled. "Actually, the reason why I took History as my major was because I'm already good at what I plan to do, which is writing novels. So I took a course that would help me and wouldn't you know it, my first excavation and I already have permission by Egypt's new Ministry of Antiquities to publish what you're holding when it's complete. It's to coincide with the unveiling in the Egyptian Museum once preliminary tests are done and re-done." She explained.

"You're starting to babble."

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry." Adria pursed her lips.

"So I'm guessing this is just a portion of it?" Kaiba said as he leafed through the pages.

"Yeah. We only discovered the tomb one month ago and I only got started on what you're holding early last week. I only write when I have the time."

Kaiba put the folder aside and leaned back once more as silence surrounded them.

Adria cleared her throat and started to rise. "If there is nothing else-"

"How much?"

Adria froze and blinked. "Excuse me?"

Kaiba looked her in the eye. "How much for you and Mouto to put a halt to this project of yours?"

Adria reacted in three stages. First, she gaped at him, mouth slightly open in surprise of the question. Then, she scoffed at him and shook her head. It was after this that she started laughing. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba; I was surprised by your….request? No. It was more of an order I would say."

She shook her head once more and walked towards his desk. She put her hands on the edges and leaned forward. "Listen to me closely Mr. Kaiba. No matter how much you offer, this excavation will go on. This is an excavation granted by the Egyptian government, by their Ministry of Antiquities. What Mr. Mouto and I are doing is excavating the most preserved tomb ever since Tutankhamen. Not only that, but it is the tomb of a pharaoh who is not recorded in history. For those reasons alone, you're offer will be declined."

She smiled. "However, since the Revolution, the Egyptian government has had financial strains. In fact, our dig is funded fully by some friends of Yugi: Maximillian Pegasus of Industrial Illusions and Marik Ishtar of Ishtar Enterprises. And if you'd like to throw some money our way to fund the dig, then that would be the time that we would happily take your money."

She backed away from the desk and sat down once more as silence grew. She sat there, looking at the view of Domino City. He sat there, leafing through the photographs and her side project, the supposed story of his reign.

Kaiba closed the file and tossed it to one side of his desk. "Is there anything else?"

"Not really. But will you at least give it a chance. After all, you wouldn't want to read about your past life anywhere else but from the writing, right?" Adria shrugged and got up. "It's your choice if you want to read before the release, before anyone else." She gave a small smile and stepped away slowly. "Well then, my time is almost up. Thank you for your time Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded as she turned on her heels and started towards the door.

"Wait." He waited until she turned back around, her hand on the doorknob. "Your contact details? Where can my secretary contact you in the slight possibility that I'm interested?"

She gave a small smile. "You're a powerful man Mr. Kaiba. I'm sure you can figure it out yourself."

With that, she opened the door and stepped out.

Kaiba waited until she closed the door softly behind her before reaching for the file once more and opened it. He examined the first picture closely, trying to see if he could make out any discrepancies that would give a possibility that it was a forgery.

_No. Mouto knows better than that. _He decided as he put the picture back and moved on to the next one, examining it as well. He did the same to the five other pictures in the file before deciding to take a glance at Adria's 'side project'.

_The story of the reign of my…..past self?_ He shook his head and decided he would take a look at it after office hours. He placed the file in his briefcase and leaned back, taking a brief glance at a computer screen which displaced the stock market. He saw that the value of KaibaCorp. was up 3 points from his last look.

_You're a powerful man Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure you can figure it out. _She had said. _Yes. I can figure it out. And make sure the media never gets wind of what you've found._

"Mr. Kaiba," His secretary's voice came from the intercom. "There is a Mrs. West here for her 2:30 appointment."

"Let her in."


	3. Chapter Two

_This story is a work of fiction, based on the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. Names, characters, places and incidents are based or taken from the anime created by Kazuki Takahashi and whose license is also held by various companies such as 4Kids Entertainment, Konami, etc. Fictional names, characters, places and incidents are products of the author's imagination and free time (excluding references to actual historical figures and events). The story also takes advantage of lack of historical evidence or documents in certain instances to create characters and events. Needless to say, these instances are fiction and should not be construed as real. The author has researched to make parts of the story historically accurate as much as possible and any inaccuracies are hers alone._

_Except in certain instances, for simplicity, the author has referred to places, titles and instances by what they are known today (e.g. Kemet- Egypt, Per A'a- Pharaoh, Hem Ntjr- High Priest, Heru-Horus, etc.)_

Chapter Two

**1,092 BC; Ancient Egypt, Second Year of the Rule of Pharaoh Set**

Blue eyes scanned the land in front of him, taking note of the rebuilt dwellings. He took note of the faint laughter he could hear coming from just outside the palace walls. The laughter of children as they went about playing. His blue eyes caught movement from where he was and saw that it was one of his Sacred Guardians, the Priest Niram, who had been the High Priest to Anubis prior to becoming a Sacred Guardian. The brown haired priest saw the Pharaoh and bowed, his Millennium Ankh held to his chest.

"Pharaoh Set." The priest said as he walked forward. "The Assyrians have arrived at the city entrance. They should be here in no more than half an hour."

Set nodded and turned his attention back to the city in front of him, a city that just two years ago had been damaged by forces that had also seen to the end of his predecessor.

"Pharaoh Set." A voice came behind him. He turned slightly and saw that it was Mana, another one of his Sacred Guardians.

"Yes Mana?"

She smiled at him. "A messenger from the Assyrians arrived. It was delivered by one of their advancers." She handed it to him. "It was written in our tongue. By one of the scribes we had sent to them to make the deal."

Set nodded as he went inside and handed the letter to one of his servants. "And what is the message?"

"That the party is headed by Ashur-bel-kala, the second son of Tiglath-Pileser. He is with a High Priestess who knows our tongue and will act as a translator."

"Is that all?" He asked as they started walking towards the courtyard.

"Well…" Mana looked to the side, making sure no one was nearby. She stepped closer to him. "Apparently, the High Priestess is also the daughter of Tiglath-Pileser. She doesn't know."

"That she's a princess?"

"About the whole fact that she's being sold to become your Royal Wife." Mana answered.

He scoffed. "It's not my fault if the Assyrian's didn't tell her."

Mana tried to keep up with his stride. "Also, the message said that the prince also has authority to haggle over the final bride-price, virginity-price and dowry."

He glanced at her. "With her there acting as translator?"

Mana shrugged. "Maybe they'll tell her when they arrive. Maybe they thought she would run away if she knew or something."

"Great. Just what I would need. A wife who runs away." Set whispered under his breath as he reached his throne that had been moved to the courtyard. He sat down and closed his eyes.

Isis smiled. "It won't be that bad."

Set opened an eyelid. "Did you see that with the Necklace?"

Isis nodded. "I saw her holding a son with your blue eyes, Pharaoh. She looked very happy as she presented the baby to you, right after giving birth."

"Oh yes. How could I forget about the vision that started this whole thing anyway?" He closed his eyes once more. "Why couldn't you see me with a Hittite princess or something? At least with the Hittites, all we have to do is send a request and they'll send one over with no need to haggle over bride-price or virginity-price." He shook his head at the thought.

"Well sir, the Assyrians have risen to power while her neighbors decline. And it guarantees that Tiglath-Pileser and his heir will not attempt to stretch their empire to Egypt." Isis reasoned.

"I know. I know. That's the only reason I'm taking her to be the Royal Wife. To ensure Egypt is not invaded."

"And think of the other empires. They won't step foot as long as you're married to the youngest daughter of the great warrior king." Tutren, the owner of the Scales, added. "Not to mention the Hittites will not bring us any power."

"Because they were defeated by the Sea Peoples, the same group the Assyrians defeated easily." Set finished.

As he said that, the gates opened wide as an Egyptian scout rode in. He got off his horse and bowed to the Pharaoh. "My Pharaoh, the Assyrians are almost here."

Set nodded and the scout bowed once more before taking his leave.

Set glanced at his two most trusted guardians. "So, do I look like husband material?" He drawled, gesturing to his clothing, which consisted of his kilt and his cape along with his crown, leaving his upper body unclothed.

Mana tried to disguise a giggle. "I'm sorry but I do believe this will be quite entertaining."

"Indeed." Isis agreed.

Set rolled his eyes just as the first of the Assyrian party came, entering the palace gates.

At the very front was the banner of Assyria, a dragon holding a sword, placed on a red banner. The one who held the banner was placed in between the Prince Ashur-bel-kala and his sister. Directly behind the two of them were their own standards. The standard of the prince was of a dragon wielding a sword and wearing a crown against a green banner. His sister on the other hand had a white banner that depicted a griffin, wearing a crown and carrying a stylus. Behind all this was a small army, some on horses, some walking.

The party came to a stop on the steps in front of the entrance and the prince slid off his horse as two soldiers went to the princess to help her down, one of them kneeling on the ground, hands flat on the floor as the other offered the princess an arm. The prince came to her and offered her his arm as they walked forward, the two holding their banners following them.

Set stood up and spread his arms. "As Pharaoh of Egypt, I welcome you and your party to my land."

"We thank thee for welcoming us and hope this is only the start of a prosperous alliance." He offered in broken Egyptian. He grinned and turned to his sister. "Did I do well?"

She gave a small smile. "Yes you did." She turned back to Set, and curtseyed deeply, fingertips grazing the floor briefly before rising up. "I am here not in official capacity as Princess of Assyria but rather as High Priestess of Nabu, translator for Prince Ashur-bel-kala." She replied in flawless Egyptian.

Set watched stoically as she curtseyed once more, taking note of her black hair and slightly tan skin. He took note of what she wore, from the gold crown with a red diamond to the light red dress with gold lining and the red loose sleeved cloak that she wore.

"No matter what your official position is in your party, you will be treated as you should, High Priestess." He answered. "I am rather surprised you know our tongue."

"I was taught at a very young age in the Temple of Nabu, our god of wisdom and writing. My uncle was the High Priest and ensured that my education was well-rounded, which meant I was to know another language." She explained, her green eyes dancing at the memory.

Ashur-bel-kala tugged at her slightly. "What is happening?"

She shook her head. "Nothing important. Just exchanging greetings." She said in their own tongue.

"Shall I show you both your quarters before the welcoming party?" Set asked as they moved away from the courtyard and inside to the palace itself. He waited as the High Priestess translated what he had said.

"Oh yes. Of course." The Assyrian prince said. "Do tell me sister, will you be serving in your official capacity as a princess in stately affairs?"

"Yes. Why Kala?" She asked, using her nickname for him.

"Well, the party later will be a stately affair. Do inform him that tonight, you will be representing the royal family as well." He ordered.

She took a deep breath and did just that. "He wishes to tell you that later tonight, you will not only have the prince feast with you but also a princess."

"Then I am honored." He stopped as they neared a hallway. "This hallway shall be your quarters. Guards will be present as protection throughout your stay."

She translated it quickly, to which the prince replied to with a brief thank you.

Set held up a hand as she started translating. "I think I can guess that he said thank you High Priestess."

She smiled at that and gave a small curtsy before turning and following her brother, who had already left for the room.


End file.
